The Mark of Athena
by xX-T.Luv-Xx
Summary: I know a ton of people have already written their Versions for it, but I want to give it a shot. This is my first Fanfiction, BTW I do not own the rights to PJO or HoO. ON HIATUS FOR NOW
1. Jason

**Jason's POV:**

Jason leaned against the bow of the ship. Or at least he thought it was the bow. After all, that's what Percy had told him.

And he knew better than to trust Percy.

And sure, Jason knew Percy hadn't done anything to directly defy him. But that look in his eyes when he glared at Jason, those "harmless" pranks that made him look like a fool…

"Jason?"

He spun around. Piper.

"Jason, there's…something…on your back. Here, lemme get it for you."

Piper reached forward and grabbed a piece of paper off his back. It said _Kick Me_.

Oh, how Jason despised Percy.

"Thanks, Piper."

"Don't mention it. So," she slowly said, glancing down as if she didn't know what to say, "what are you doing here? Alone? At night?"

Jason smiled at her teasing. "Thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh, everything. It's been so strange ever since…" he trailed off, gazing at the view. So beautiful. So graceful. So urging. Kind of like Piper.

"Since we visited Camp Jupiter. Don't worry Jason, I get it. After all, its been super awkward for me, and Leo, and Annabeth…we've all had a hard time. And, just think, Percy must be having a strange time too."

"Yeah, right. Have you seen him and Annabeth together? They're fine all by themselves."

Piper gave him an irritated look. "Jason, what's the matter?"

He clenched his jaws and looked forward again.

"Jason," Piper warned. "Look at me."

Reluctantly, Jason glanced at her gorgeous, gorgeous face. Wrong move.

"Tell me what's the matter."

Jason was quite aware of her using charmspeak on him, but he couldn't control it. His mouth followed her every will. "Well, when we got to Camp Jupiter, Percy—"

"JASON! PIPER! MIDDLE-OF-THE-NIGHT-COVERT-MEETING-NOW!" Grover called. Jason's ears rang.

"Be there in a sec!" Piper called. Then she turned to Jason, a glint of irritation on her face. "Tell me later. We got to get in or else Grover will eat up all the furniture."

Jason laughed. "Fine, let's go inside."


	2. 2: Jason

**Note:**

**The first chapter of this story was my first fanfiction, so I was just learning the ropes.**

**Katniss Everdeen746: Thanks! And hopefully this chapter will clear up those things for you :)**

**Lucky Ducky: Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

_***Looking into a well and singing in a high pitch***_

_**I'm wishing,**_

_**I'm wishing,**_

_**For those copyrights,**_

_**To be mine,**_

_**To be mine,**_

_**Someday,**_

_**Someday.**_

**(I do not own Snow White, either)**

**And also, sorry that last chapter was so short.**

**Jason**

Jason had to admit, Leo was brilliant. This ship was magnificent! And huge! And comfortable! And huge! And huge...

"Where are we supposed to be going again?" he asked Piper. "These corridors are so long, and I get lost."

Piper laughed. "You? Jason Grace, son of Zeus, and big macho guy, lost?"

Jason laughed right with her. "Hey, anything Leo built, except it to be confusing."

Piper giggled, then pointed. "The meeting room is down there somewhere."

"Beauty Queen doesn't sound too sure."

"Beauty Queen wants you to shut up." Piper smirked.

After a little more walking, and a bit of pushing around, they reached the meeting room.

It was the strangest sight.

There were three tables: two long on in the middle, and one small one up front. The large table seated demigods, both Roman and Greek. The Greeks, who were trying to look dignified in front of the Romans, were sitting up straight and looking forward, not doing anything even remotly bad at all.

The Romans looked uncomfortable. Centurions were sitting next to everyone else, and they weren't even organized in cohorts!

None of them looked really comfortable at all.

Percy, Annabeth, and Reyna were standing in front of the small table, next to a small blackboard. Grover, who was sitting in a chair off to the side, was eyeing the chalk as if he wanted to eat it, and Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair in the back corner.

Jason and Piper began to walk towards the large tables, but then Reyna said, "Actually, Jason, if you'd like to help us up here, that would be great."

Piper reluctantly nodded at Jason, and he walked towards them.

Annabeth spoke first. "Welcome, everyone. We're glad to have you all here tonight."

Some murmuring from the group. But Annabeth kept talking.

"As you all know, Gaea is awakening. We don't have much time to stop her. We have orders to first sail to Rome, and then on to Greece."

Nobody seemed particularily pleased about this plan.

"Now," Percy spoke up, "I understand that none of you like this idea. I don't like it myself. But unless anyone has a better idea, this is our only option. Anybody have anything to say?"\

"Yeah!" Jason looked around for the voice, then noticed Octavion standing up. "Why should we all have to go? Can't we Romans just sail to Greece, while you _graeci _go to Greece?"

Almost everyone in the room starting shouting. Some were in favor for that idea, some weren't.

Jason figured it was now his chance to speak. "I'm glad you asked that, actually. For one thing, there's strength in numbers. Anyone disagree with that?"

Nobody did.

"Second, we must go to Rome _before_ Greece. If what we've heard is true, then the giants intend to destroy Olympus from its roots."

"And," Percy added, "If we got to Rome first, the Greeks might as well accompany the Romans, seeing as they'll have nothing to do until it's time for Greece."

"I was about to say that," Jason mumbled to Percy.

"Sorry," Percy mumbled back, but some people were looking at them, so they both decided to cut it out.

"So," Clarisse began, "when do we begin?"

"Clarisse," Annabeth said. "at least give us a chance to finish speaking."

Clarisse huffed. "Whatever." Then she started sharpening a new spearhead for her spear, Lamer. The noise made such a scrreeching sound, that only Chiron seemed unaffected.

"Clarisse! Stop that right-" Jason started, but then Percy touched his shoulder. Jason tensed.

"Don't worry, Jason, I got this. Clarisse and I go way back."

Jason scowled. Nobody noticed.

"Romans, listen up!" Percy shouted. The Romans tried to pay attention to him, eve with the horrible screeching noise. "So, cute story, so we were at this Cyclops cave one time, and-"

"PERCY!" Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, and Clarisse all shouted in unison. Percy blushed. Jason rolled his eyes, even though he was a little curious now. But he decided that anything Percy had to say wasn't worth it.

Suddenly, Jason had an idea for busting Percy in front of everyone. He pulled the "Kick Me" sign out of his pocket and held it out to Percy. "Read this, will you, I want whoever it is to be punished."

Jason expected Percy to go pale. After all, he was already at a weak point andd this should have caught him by surprise.

But Percy just studied it for a moment. Then he smiled.

"Jason, was this on your back, or somebody else?"

"Mine." Why should Percy have to ask? He did it, after all.

Percy hid the paper in his pocket and then started to talk. "We'll need someone in charge of sneaking into whatever caves or anywhere monsters are. Any volunteers?"

What kind of trick was this?

Several hands raised, and Percy covered his eyes. But Jason noticed he was peeking.

Percy pretended to point at a random direction, them moved his hand. "Ah, the Stoll brothers. Wanna lead?"

The ran up to the front, eagerly.

"Connor and Travis will now lead the sneaking part of the expedition. Just sign here, you too." He pulled out a random contract. The brothers looked suspicious, then decided to sign it. Percy smiled.

"An exact match!" he announced, then handed the contract and the ""Kick Me" note to Jason. While everyone looked confused, Jason checked the papers.

Percy was right. It was an exact match. The handwriting looked exactly the same. Jason scowled. He should have guessed it might have been the Stoll brothers.

**Percy Jackson, Annabbeth Chace, Reyna, and Jason Grace all command you to review!**


	3. 3: Percy

**Here is Chapter Three! I'm hoping it will satisfy your Percabeth needs, some clear conflicts, and some truth behind Jason's over-exaggerated accusations ;).**

**crazylove27: Thanks so much! Your review means so much to me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO no matter how many times I beg Nickelodeon.**

**Wait-I'm supposed to ask RR, not Nick? Awww...**

…**...**

**Percy:**

"Any arguments?" Annabeth asked, when they were nearing the end of the meeting.

Octavian raised his hands. "Aren't you guys going to need a prophecy for this? Because someone needs to hand over their stuffed animals-"

Annabeth shrugged. "Sure, we need a prophecy. But Rachel, our oracle, can do that. Don't worry. Rachel, stand up, so everyone can see you."

Percy hadn't even realized Rachel was in the room until she stood up. She was wearing a really dark hoodie, which definitely did not match her frizzy red hair. Some of the Roman demigods at her. Octavian just glared at her. Percy suppressed a smile. Octavian clearly was upset that he was being replaced by a girl.

Some of the Romans started muttering...again. Luckily, Jason spoke up.

"Now, listen, all of you. I've gotten to know Rachel, and don't worry, she's pretty nice,3 for a mortal."

"Mortal?" Octavian stood up. "Mortal? No, no, we are _not_ working with mortals!"

"Octavian," Reyna said, almost too calmly. "Octavian, let it go."

Octavian huffed, then sat back down.

Annabeth whispered something into Reyna's ear, and Reyna smiled. Percy was glad that they were getting along so well. When the ship landed at Camp Jupiter, Percy was secretly afraid that Reyna and Annabeth would hate each other, just like Rachel and Annabeth once did. But they didn't, so Percy was relieved.

And sure, maybe Annabeth seemed to be getting a little _too_ friendly with Reyna...very friendly.

_Shut up_, Percy told himself. _It's not like Reyna's stealing your girlfriend or anything. They're just friends._

But they sure did look happy.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After the meeting, Annabeth pulled Percy aside. Some younger campers were watching closely, but Annabeth gave them harsh enough looks for them to get the message.

"Hey, Percy, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

Of course, that didn't fool Annabeth. She gave him the same angry/annoyed look that she just gave to those demigods.

"Fine, fine, you want to know? Everyone from Camp Jupiter seems to hate everyone else from Camp Half-Blood. Except for you and Reyna, of course."

She didn't catch on. "Well, they're still getting used to each other. It's only been, what, a week? You can't expect people to just get along all of the sudden. Remember you and Clarisse?

I thought about that. "But we still hate each other."

"Not anymore. Think about it. When was the last time she did something openly against you?

"About 10 months."

"Exactly."

"But I've been gone for 10 months!" **(Author's note: If you remember, he was asleep for 8 months, then arrived at Camp Jupiter after 2 months of training.)**

"Yes, but which of us Camp Half-Blood girls do you think was worried about you the most?"

"You?"

"Besides me."

"Rachel?"

"I'm talking about demigods."

"Thalia?"

"She doesn't go to Camp Half-Blood anymore."

"Uhhh...Katie Gardner?"

"Believe it or not, Seaweed Brain, Clarisse has been worried about you."

Percy raised his eyebrows. Then he said, "Well, then, maybe I should go talk to her." He also fluttered his eyelashes, fully expecting Annabeth to hit him.

"You should."

"I think...I'm going to throw up."

"Then go do it somewhere else. I don't want seaweed barf all over me."

Percy laughed. Then he stared at her. Piper was pretty, but to Percy, Annabeth was the most beautiful of them all.

Then she caught him looking. He suddenly glanced away and started whistling. Then she punched him.

"Hey! What was that for?"

Annabeth smirked. Then her smile dropped. She reached forward and hugged him.

It seemed to Percy that it was always Annabeth making the first move.

"I've missed you, Seaweed Brain."

"I missed you too."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Percy went back to him room, he wasn't alone.

"Rachel," Percy breathed. "What are you-"

Rachel held a finger to her lips and held out a sheet of paper.

Percy glanced at it, and his face went pale.

"You don't mean-"

Rachel nodded, then pointed down the hall. Then she walked up to Percy and whispered, "I don't trust him. There's something about him that-"

Percy nodded. "I get it. You tell anyone else?"

"Well, I told Piper, but a turtle heard the conversation."

"A turtle?"

"Yeah, a turtle, but I think it was Frank."

Percy laughed, but Rachel cut it short. "Shhh, someone's listening. Anyways, I gotta go. Nice to finally talk to you for the first time in months.

Percy smiled. "You too."

Then Rachel walked out.

Percy sighed. Disaster followed him everywhere. Couldn't there be peace, for once?

He sat down on his cot and prepared for bed. Then he checked the slip of paper again.

On it, was this:

.

_Never trust a graecus._

_-O_

_._

_._

**Please please please review! I need reviews to survive!**


	4. 4: Percy

**sorry I took so long to update! Wouldn't be surprised if you all lost hope for me :P**

**crazylove7: Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: One day I will have the rights to PJO and HoO, or my name's not Lemony Snicket!**

**Random Person: But sir, you're not Lemony Snicket. Lemony Snicket isn't even Lemony Snicket. Lemony Snicket is Daniel Handler.**

**Me: Did I ask you to interrupt?**

**Random Person: No, sir, but-**

**Me: Do I look like a boy? Should you be calling me _sir_ or _maam_?**

**Random Person: Ma'am?**

**Me: Wrong! You should be calling me YOU_R _HIGNESS THE LEMONY SNICKET!**

**Random Person: But you're not-oh, never mind.**

**.**

**No, I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Percy:**

**.**

**.**

Over the years, Percy had gotten used different parts of being a demigod. For instance, the way that satyrs always tense before a fight, or the way Hermes kids look when they hid a scorpion in your dresser.

The biggest thing about being a demigod was the sleep. You often fall asleep right away, and have long dreams related to whatever quest or situation you're in right now.

Ever since Percy had dipped in the River Styx, he had needed more and more sleep, and after a while, Percy had gotten used to it.

When Percy had dipped in the River Tiber, this effect slowly had faded away.

But tonight, something strange happened.

He couldn't fall asleep.

After lying in bed for a few hours without sleeping, Percy got up. Maybe he could find someone to talk to about this quest. It still sounded suspicious to him.

As he walked down the hall, he thought hard about the meeting. Everyone seemed so opposed to everyone else's ideas. The Greeks hated the thought of going to Rome, and the Romans refused to like the idea of going to Greece. But it was more than that, and Percy knew it. The two camps were completely different, but they were also the same. It was as if the two camps was judging the other and leaving no space for friendship to creep in.

Suddenly, Percy bumped into someone. Jason.

"Oh, sorry," Percy said.

"Ah, it's nothing. But Jason's eyes looked a little distant, as if he barely realized he was just bumped into.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked after an awkward silence.

Jason slowly came back to reality, looking slightly annoyed. "Nothing," he muttered. "You?"

"Just...walking, I guess."

Jason sighed, as if he was glad Percy hadn't said anything. This got Percy a little mad.

"Well," Percy started, clearly to Jason's annoyance, "It's just that everyone is just do upset, you know? Nearly everyone from Camp Half-Blood hates everyone from Camp Jupiter, you know?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah, I've seen it, too. Did you see the look on Octavian's face when he saw Rachel?"

Percy saw this as an attempt to be friendly, but just thinking about it made Percy feel even worse.

What _had _that note meant? Both Percy and Rachel had figured that it was definitely Octavian who wrote it, and it was most likely a threat, but what did it _mean?_

Jason was looking at Percy in a strange way, so he forced a smile. "Yeah, it was funny."

_If by "funny", you mean "sinister, then yeah, it was funny,_ he thought to himself.

Jason looked like he was starting to get a little frustrated. So Percy figured that it was probably a good time to just walk away before Jason got too upset.

As Percy walked away, he could have sworn he heard some growling...

**Sorry for the short chapter!**


End file.
